


A Brush of His Hand

by imaginationrunsfree



Category: Castle
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, girl talk, mention of Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationrunsfree/pseuds/imaginationrunsfree
Summary: Kate tells Lanie a story in attempts to cheer her up. One-shot based on ep.4x06 "Demons"





	A Brush of His Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is just short little one shot I came up with after watching tonight's episode. Some minor spoilers I suppose, but if you watched the preview and pay attention to the occasional article, nothing new. This is pretty short and sweet, I'm trying to work on a M rated version of the episode, but it still has some kinks to work out. Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Castle except my Castle DVD's.

Kate got up from the couch to grab another bottle of wine for her and Lanie. After getting confirmation on the corpse Castle had found, she had packed up and gone home, only to receive a tear muddled phone call from a very upset Lanie. Always one to be there for her friends, Kate invited Lanie over and the two had spent the last hour downing a bottle of wine and going over Lanie's big fight with Esposito. She sympathized with Lanie in the needed spots, and defended her boy in others. Lanie was like a sister and her best friend, but Esposito was her brother, she couldn't be expected to choose.

Popping the cork on the next bottle and refilling their glasses, she hand Lanie hers along with some more tissues. Lanie took a long sip, really only furthering her weepy and buzzed state. As Kate settled back down onto the couch she took in Lanie's appearance, and wondered if she would look like this if Castle and her broke up. Mind you, it's not like they were together, but they weren't technically not…complicated. Always complicated. She was single and so was he, they spent almost every waking minute together, flirted relentlessly and bickered like an old married couple; they might as well have been together, it was the same thing. Except the lack of sex. If they were together right now she could be having her way with him on this very couch right now instead of comforting her best friend. Not that she wouldn't be here in support of her friend, but she would have squeezed in a quickie before doing so. God that man drove her crazy. The innuendos were bad enough, but then he goes and touches her there and,  _oh._  It had been dark and she attributed it to a slip of the hand, but God, how that slip made her  _feel_. Imagine what he could do when they weren't any clothes in the way…

Snapping out of that train of thought before she wound up calling him in weakness, she turned her attentions back to her friend. "Lanie?"

A sniffled reply came behind a face full of tissues, "y..yes?"

"Want to hear a story that will make you feel better?" Kate watched as Lanie's face re-appeared, curiosity written on her face.

"Is it about you and writer boy? Cause anything involving you two and a bed always cheers me up."

Kate couldn't help role her eyes at the comment, but allowed a teasing smile to grace her lips as well. "There wasn't a bed, but hands were definitely involved."

Lanie squealed in delight, "Ohhh girl, I feel better already! Keep going."

Kate looked down for a brief moment feeling her skin heat up as she recalled the memory. "Ok, well we were in the McLaren House looking for a hidden passageway Castle was convinced was there. The lights went out on us and my flashlight was dead so I lit a candle with some matches. A draft blew it out so we followed it along the ceiling until I could feel the draft coming through."

"You better be getting to the good part soon cause this is starting to disappoint."

Kate pretended to look offended before continuing, " _Anyway_ , I asked Castle to give me a boost and I managed to move the ceiling tile and find a hidden passageway. Castle was kind of struggling so I asked him to grab my legs and give me a boost and well… let's just say he missed my legs."

Lanie emitted another squeal. "Score one for Castle! Let me guess, he said it was an accident."

"Well it was dark…."

"Girl, please, he knew exactly what he was grabbing. The way he eyes you up and down, he'd know every inch of your body blind." Kate blushed furiously, images of Castle's hand caressing her naked flesh flooding her mind. "Judging by the expression on your face you didn't mind the slip up one bit did you?"

Kate looked up to see her friend's knowing smile. She attempted to brush it off, knowing Lanie wouldn't buy it. "Lanie, I haven't gotten any in 5 months, the slightest brush there and I'm s goner." As expected Lanie let out a scoff. "Ok  _fine._  Yes, I liked it. It's all I can think about. God, that man! Just knowing how talented he is with his lips, imagine just what those strong, nimble fingered writers hands could do…." Kate didn't get to drift into her fantasies too long before Lanie clued in to Kate's mention of Castle's lip skills.

"Hold up there girl,  _what he can do with his lips_? What are you not telling me?"

She stammered, unsure where to start. The kiss had happened so long ago, and though she relived it in every single one of her fantasies, she thought she had told Lanie about it already. "It all started when Castle said he had a dumb idea…"


End file.
